The Stranger At The Coffee Shop
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Every Friday, she would go to this coffee shop to drink her favorite coffee and her favorite blueberry muffin and read her favorite book. That's what she would always do. She doesn't talk to anybody at the coffee shop. However that had changed when a handsome stranger walked inside the coffee shop


**Avatar The Last Airbender: The Stranger At The Coffee Shop: One-Shot**

**Summary: Every Friday, she would go to this coffee shop to drink her favorite coffee and her favorite blueberry muffin and read her favorite book. That's what she would always do. She doesn't talk to anybody at the coffee shop. However that had changed when a handsome stranger walked inside the coffee shop. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar The Last Airbender or it's characters. I just own the plot.**

"Coffee please and one of those blueberry muffins." Katara said, smiling at the worker as he put in her order. The worker looked up at her.

"What kind of cream?" He asked. Katara cocked her head to the side and looked at the menu.

"Hazelnut and two sugars." She said with a smile. The worker nodded and started to press buttons on the cash register. The worker looked up at her.

"7.02 please." Katara grabbed her money from her pockets and handed it to him. Katara walked over to the other side of the counter and waited for a few minutes before both her coffee and her blueberry muffin showed up and she grabbed it and walked over and sat down at a table. Katara started to hum as she reached over into her small brown bag to pull out her favorite book and turned to a page that she had saved and started to read every so often to pause to take a sip of her coffee or to take a bite of her blueberry muffin.

Every Friday she would do this. Every Friday she would go to the coffee shop and order her favorite coffee and her favorite muffin. She's not like most girls at her school. She's the type that would stay in and study 24/7 instead if going to parties. She's the type that does not wear wild clothing and wears her favorite blue shirt and her favorite white capris. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She only has a small group of them and that's just fine with her.

"Can I get a coffee and a chocolate muffin?" Katara lifted her head up at a new voice. She couldn't see his face but she noticed that he had short dark brown hair wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. For some reason, she really wants to see his face. She widen her eyes slightly when he turned around to walk over to the counter to wait for his order. She blinked when she noticed that he had really nice golden eyes but frowned slightly when she saw a burn mark on his right eye.

She knows for a fact that she has never seen him before at the coffee shop. The coffee shop was small which holds a small group of people who comes into the shop regularly. It's either that he's new in town or he's just stopping by. She jumped when she saw that he had looked at her and she quickly ducked her head down into her favorite book.

"I can't help but to notice that you were staring at me the entire time that I was here." Katara gulped and looked up to see him standing in front of her. She blinked and cleared her throat.

"I wasn't staring." She told him, crossing her arms. The stranger raised an eyebrow and chuckled, pulling out a chair and sat down across from her.

"Sure about that? Because to me you were definitely staring." He smirked which caused her to blush a little and sighed.

"Okay fine so what if I was? I was just merely curious." She said, shrugging her shoulders, telling the truth.

"Why so curious?" He asked with interest, taking a sip of his black coffee. Katara bit her lip.

"Well, I have never see you around here before and I come here like every Friday." She told him, taking a bite of her muffin. The stranger chuckled and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Well that's because I just moved here." He said. Katara blinked. "And I heard that this place serves one hell of black coffee." He smirked and took a sip. Katara blushed again. "So, you in college or something?" He asked, leaning forward. Katara shook her head.

"I'm a sophomore in high school." The stranger nodded once. "Why? Are you in college?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. He smiled at her.

"Nah. I'm actually a senior. I'm starting Ba Sing Se high next week." Katara widen her eyes.

"That's my school!" She blurted without thinking. The stranger chuckled at her.

"Maybe I'll see you in the halls or something." Katara blushed and pulled a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Y-yea maybe." She said in a nervous voice. The stranger smiled and then frowned when something beeped. He sighed and reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone.

"Well, looks like I have to go." He told her, standing up and grabbed his coffee and muffin. Katara stared at him.

"Wait!" She yelled. The stranger turned around. Katara cleared her throat. "What's your name?" She asked. The stranger smirked at her.

"Zuko. What's yours?" Katara blushed.

"K-Katara." Zuko smiled at her.

"See you around Katara." She stared at him until he had walked out of the coffee shop before pulling out her phone.

"Suki! Guess what just happened!" She prayed that when school starts back again that she would see Zuko in the hallways.

**Author's Note: This is my first ever Zuko and Katara one-shot! I have been reading a few and it has given me inspiration to write a one-shot of them! I hope that you guys liked it and review please and yes there will be a squeal to this and it's going to be called We Meet Again. Review please and tell me on what you guys think of this!**


End file.
